Transcript:WildSide Didn't Do It
This page is a transcript for the fanon I Didn't Do It crossover with WildSide, WildSide Didn't Do It. Transcript Lindy: This is wild... Garrett: Tell me about it. This storage room is creepy and dark. What if we don't get out of here? Dean: Don't worry, Rachel and I have been in this kind of situation before. Rachel: How long ago excactly? Dean: Remember? Mr Leopron got mad at us and locked us in that closet... Rachel: And you think that is like this? Lindy: Guys, we just have to calm down. We'll get out here eventually. Rachel: Sure, Justice and Gary are waiting for us in the Blue Crab, possibly wondering where we are! Lindy: Hey, my brother and Jasmine are out there too, maybe they're keeping them company! Garrett: That doesn't matter right now! This door is locked! How did this even happen? Rachel and Dean: We didn't do it! credits to one day earlier Lindy: I gotta admit, I wasn't very excited about coming to Denver. Jasmine: Well it's too late now! It's time to make a change, and this is the perfect city to do it! Delia: I hope you're not talking about you and Logan. You guys dating makes me wanna puke. Garrett: What about us? Are we a cute couple? arms around Lindy's shoulders Jasmine: Eh... Justice: Man, I really hate school. I heard some random students are visiting our school. Gary: I couldn't agree more! Dean: I'm just glad that we both got dates. You got Justice and I got... where's Rachel? Justice: She's over there, talking to that blonde chick. at Lindy Dean: Let's go see what they're up to. Lindy: And we get into this tough situations that end us in trouble. Like one time this new guy wanted to hang around us and we ended up sky diving out of a plane! Rachel: My friends and I skydived once too! Gary had a tennis tournament in England. Dean: Hey beautiful! Rachel Lindy: Who's this? Rachel: This is my boyfriend, Dean. Lindy: I have a boyfriend too! He's Garrett. Garrett: Nice to meet you! Rachel's hand We should double date sometime! Jasmine: I didn't help but overhear. Logan and I would love to come too! Too bad we don't have another couple... Gary: Hey, Justice and I are currently hitting it off. Maybe we should come too? Logan: Wow, this is such as small world! Rachel: We should have it at the Blue Crab, the same company as the Purple Lobster. I heard they have the best bread! Lindy: Sounds perfect! We'll meet you there then! off with her friends Justice:' Are you crazy!? We are not going on a date with three other couples. Especially Romeo and Juliet. Dean: We have feelings! Justice: I don't care. scene Logan: Lindy, can you please hurry up! I am sick of standing here holding girl dresses! Lindy: In a sec... out of change room Ta-da! So how is this for my four way date? Logan: Like the last hundred dresses you tried on it is fine! Can we go now? Lindy: Wait! I think I like this dress better! dress and goes into change room Shop Owner: May I help you? Logan: I'm waiting for my sister. She's going on a date with me. Shop Owner: Oh my! I'm not sure your parents will be happy with that! Logan: No I mean she's on a date with another guy with two other girls with dates. Shop Owner: I was just gonna say... siblings dating would be so wrong! Logan: Sure... Lindy: I'm ready! out of change room This dress is like the one I wore to that dance! Logan: Glad you like it... let's go! Lindy: Wait... I gotta pay! Logan: Hurry up then! scene Justice: Rach... your nails look stunning! Rachel: Well thank you! Yours is just as good! Gary: Look, I don't want to look too formal. What do you think? Justice: Hunky! Rachel what do you think? Rachel: I don't like complementing guys when I have a boyfriend... Dean: Love my outfit? Rachel: What? No tux? Dean: This is a date, not a wedding. Gary: Guys come on let's go! We don't want to be late! Rachel: Blue Crab is a good 30 minute drive from here. April behave! April: I will! scene To be continued Category:Transcripts Category:WildSide Category:Incomplete Pages